Boss (RC-1138)
Summary RC-1138, also known as Delta-38 or by his nickname of Boss, was a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Boss was trained by the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar training sergeant Walon Vau to become a Clone Commando in the Grand Army of the Republic. As a Clone Commando, Boss and his fellow commandos were tasked with the most dangerous of missions, missions too dangerous even for the likes of ARC troopers, throughout the Clone Wars. Boss and his fellow Clone Commandos of Delta Squad would play pivotal roles throughout the galaxy wide conflict; shutting down large droid factories, disabling capital ships, reclaiming a stolen Acclamator-class assault ship, laying waste to Trandoshan slaver camps, even rescuing Wookiee leader Tarfful from the personal guard of General Grievous. After the end of the Clone Wars, Boss and his fellow Commandos were absorbed into the 501s Legion, Vader's Fist, and were tasked with hunting down Jedi and clones who deserted the Imperial Army. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with vibroblade. 9-A with blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: RC-1138 (official designation), Boss (nickname) Origin: Star Wars Classification: Human, Mandalorian, Clone Allegiance: Galactic Republic (formerly), Galactic Empire Age: 13 chronologically, 26 physically, due to accelerated aging Powers and Abilities: Peak human physical attributes, Superhuman reflexes, master hand-to-hand combatant, master marksman, skilled pilot/driver, master of stealth and infiltration, Attack Potency: Wall level with physical strikes (Far tougher than all other Clone troopers, including ARC troopers. Can break the arm of a seasoned Mandalorian warrior with a single blow). Small Building level with vibroblade (cut through armour with this kind of durability. They also ignore conventional durability) Small Building Level with Blasters (Wields powerful military grade heavy blaster pistols and blaster carbines with at least this kind of firepower. The DC-17m sniper rifle attachment is even more powerful and likely comparable to Wookiee bowcasters). Large Building level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (Standard Class-A Thermal Detonators are this powerful while sonic detonators are at least comparable, and the grenades fired by the DC-17m anti-armor attachment are even more powerful) Speed: At least Peak Human with likely Superhuman reflexes (Should be superior to the Null ARCs, who themselves were genetically modified to have enhanced reflexes) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level without armor (Physically far tougher than all other clone troopers, including ARC troopers). Large Building level+ in armour without deflector shield (Armour made of materials such as durasteel and duraplast. Can take anything short of a point blank Class-A thermal detonator or light artillery shot), much higher with personal deflector shield Stamina: At least Peak Human Range: Melee range with vibroblade; dozens of meters with blaster pistols, grenades, DC-17m anti-armor attachment; a few hundred meters with DC-17m blaster rifle attachment; a few kilometers with DC-17m sniper rifle attachment. Standard Equipment: Knuckle plate vibroblade, DC-17 heavy blaster pistol, DC-15s blaster pistol, DC-17m interchangeable weapon system, Class-A thermal detonators, sonic detonators, EMP grenades, flash-bang grenades, personal deflector shield generator (built into his Katarn-class commando armor) Intelligence: Above Average. He is an extremely gifted leader and excels at combat, he scored the highest out of all his commando comrades at the academy. This is a true testament to his skill as his fellow brethren would eventually become commandos themselves; an elite class of clone troopers. Throughout the Clone wars Boss has proven himself a tactical and combative genius and of a level such that even after the formation of the Galactic Empire he was tasked to hunt down and kill Jedi by Darth Vader. Weaknesses: * Deflector shield can be depleted if it absorbs enough damage and he needs to find cover in order to allow it to recharge. * Katarn-class commando armor sacrifices agility in favour of durability. * Knuckle plate vibroblade can potentially short out and injure the user (albeit this is rare). * In the time that he is swapping out modules for his DC-17m rifle, he is open to any and all attacks, unless he has others providing cover fire for him. Note: This Profile only covers the Character as seen in the Legends continuity as the Disney canon has no feats whatsoever. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Military Characters Category:Clones Category:Soldiers Category:Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8